


One More Cup

by tonkatsupls



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, But mostly fluff, Coffee, Coffee Shop, Coffee Soffs, Complete, Gen, I've only seen WMTSB II and III but man do I love it, Light Angst, LuciSan are precious, M/M, Post-Canon, They deserve a nice good coffee shop au, WMTSB III just had me fucked up, i wanted them to talk to each other again, oh yeah, really self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: One thing led to another, and now Sandalphon has a coffee shop in his hands. This is the story of the first cup he made in his shop.





	One More Cup

The Supreme Primach stood alone in the wooden space, his eyes glancing over the tables topped with simple white tablecloths. Sandalphon fiddled with his clothes until the blue apron was fastened around his waist. 

No matter how much time he spent with the Singularity's crew, he could never stop being astonished with their carefree personalities. A simple offhand comment, one that spiraled out of control, and now Sandalphon had a coffee shop in his hands, a small space next to the mess hall. It wasn't too long ago when the Singularity, Lyria, and Vyrn caught him making coffee in the kitchens, and he had no doubt that they would continue to pester him to make them more coffee now that it was evidently his job.  
  
( Not that he truly minded. Although he was hesitant to voice the sentiment to them in person, he had gotten used to their presence, and had even begun to enjoy their interest in the drink. )

Sandalphon moved behind the counter, taking the brewer out of the shelf and boiling some water. He then turned to face the shelf, noting every single batch of coffee beans that he had stocked for this occasion. Which one should he prepare first? He expected the crew to be here at any moment, so he might as well brew some cups beforehand. It was the least he could do after they helped him set up yesterday, and for everything they had done for him before that.

The tinkle of a bell roused Sandalphon from his thoughts. He chuckled underneath his breath. He had gotten up early himself, so he could hardly blame the excitement Lyria and Vyrn had, especially given that they were the ones who put him up to this in the first place. Still, he was a little impressed by how dedicated they were to his own cafe to come here at such a time.  
  
Sandalphon turned towards the door, a remark already prepared on his lips, only to freeze at the person before him. 

A figure that towered over him, with golden armor that contrasted the black of his clothes underneath, a white cloth wrapped around his waist tied together by another cloth red as blood, clear blue eyes framed by hair as white as the feathers on his wings... Though today, the man before him seemed to have foregone the little toys on his back- hardly a relief, for Sandalphon still wasn't used to the sight of his back without the six wings he had long associated with him.   
  
_Lucio_.

Sandalphon's expression turned into a scowl, although one not as harsh as usual. He was still unaccustomed to the man that bore Lucifer's appearance, and he had half a mind to kick him out of the cafe right this instant. Though Sandalphon never regretted his decision to return to his friends, some force was surely mocking him for presenting this replica to him, a reminder of what he had chosen to leave behind. It was one thing for Lucilius to bear Lucifer's body, but it was another to live with someone who looked every bit like Lucifer but so clearly  _wasn't_.

"It's not open yet," Sandalphon's voice was curt as Lucio settled on a seat in the counter. He turned his back on him to resume what he was doing before, but Sandalphon could hardly register the coffee beans before him.

"Please."

Sandalphon's fingers curled towards him. Even his voice matched the gentle tones of Lucifer's, yet he knew it was all  _wrong_. The voice that left him, that left this "Lucio", were not the same. They were devoid of the tinge of familiarity, the strength of ruling for over a millennia, and the kindness that he knew made Lucifer's core. Lucio was not Lucifer, and yet that single word sounded so much like Lucifer that Sandalphon could almost fool himself into thinking that his guiding light shone upon him once more.  
  
Almost.

But he had no comeback prepared, or even thoughts with which to spin words from. Sandalphon simply took some coffee beans and began brewing them. It was not until the sweet aroma of freshly ground powder hit him did he become aware of what exactly he was doing. Somehow, he had managed to take hold of some of the coffee beans he had gathered from the primordial coffee tree had visited some time ago. He had left most of them in his room where he could keep his eyes on it, but he had brought some here in the cafe to give to the Singularity as a sign of his gratitude. It was far too late, however, for Sandalphon to rectify his mistake, so he merely began the drip-feed process without another word. 

Silence seemed to engulf him as he took out a cup to pour coffee in once the percolation process was done. He handed the cup to Lucio.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sandalphon bit his lip as he turned away, reluctant to meet the other man's face as he heard him raise his cup. He poured another cup for himself, pressing the porcelain to his lips as he forced himself to focus on the sweet yet mildly sour taste of the coffee he brewed.

Was Lucifer cultivating coffee trees in that place, as Sandalphon had suggested? A pang struck him at the thought of Lucifer all alone, just as he had been for all those years, but there was nothing he could do about it. He would have to take solace in the fact that one day he would join Lucifer there, when everything was done.

The  _tink_ of porcelain brought him out of his thoughts. "Is this your first time?"  
  
Sandalphon scoffed. Lucio wouldn't know how often he made coffee, would he? "Making coffee? Of course not. It _is_ the first cup I made in this coffee shop, but that hardly makes a difference. Why, was it not to your liking?"

"On the contrary, it was delicious." Somehow, Sandalphon had a feeling that there was a smile on the other man's face. "Your technique truly has improved... It gladdens me to drink coffee with you again, Sandalphon."

Sandalphon whipped his head towards the man, but the seat before him was empty. All that was left was a single, white cup. 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Granblue Fantasy, and just man... Lucifer and Sandalphon are such good characters... I hope What Makes the Sky Blue has an OVA or something some time, because I really did enjoy the event.


End file.
